


New Year's Problems

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Revolution, Exes, M/M, New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: John Laurens gets an invitation from Washington for a New Year's party. Little does he know, Aaron Burr is going to be there.





	New Year's Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a contest.

December 30th, 1774. Charleston, South Carolina:

John Laurens got a knock at the door and when he opened it, there was a messenger boy standing there. “Mister Laurens, you have a letter from General Washington.” He pulled it out of his bag and handed it to him before walking off.

John took it and closed the door after thanking him. He opened it and read through it.

‘John Laurens,

I’m having a New Year’s party at Mount Vernon, Virginia on the first of January. I hope you’ll be able to make it and we can also discuss plans pertaining to the Revolution. I think you’ll also be happy to know that Alexander Hamilton will be here as well.

~G. Washington’

He felt a grin spread across his freckled cheeks and threw on a coat, boots, hat, and gloves. He shoved the letter in his pocket, hoping he wouldn’t be stopped by any British soldiers on the way there. He then grabbed enough shillings to pay for the ride there and back and booked it out the door, ignoring his father’s yelling about how they were leaving for London, England the next day. John walked up to a carriage driver and smiled. “I need a ride to Mount Vernon, Virginia.”

The driver shot him a glare. “Get lost, I’m not helping a traitor. Oh, my apologies, a Patriot. Same thing.”

John sighed and walked off to find a different ride. After asking about three different men, one finally agreed, albeit reluctantly. “Just don’t mention my name to anyone. If you go down, I don’t want to go down with you.”

He nodded and got on after paying him, sitting among a few sacks of tobacco and rice. The ride was mostly quiet, give or take a few guns being shot off during training for the upcoming war. Day turned to night, and John decided to lay down and go to sleep until they got there.

 

December 31st, 1774, 5:00. Charlotte, North Carolina:

John was woken up by the sudden stop. “Are we there already?”

The driver got off to feed his horse and let her rest for a bit. “No, we should be there by twenty-three o’clock though. Ol’ Abbey here just needs a bit of a rest.

John nodded and realized he didn’t bring anything with him to eat. He sighed and laid back down, watching the sunrise. “At least the weather is, well, nice for winter if you can say that. Oh, I don’t believe you ever told me your name. I won’t tell anyone, but I thought it might be nice to know for myself at least. If you don’t mind. I’m John.”

The man looked over at him, giving his horse a pat. “Samuel.” He sat back behind the reins and just closed his eyes for a bit. 

“Samuel. You’re not Samuel Adams are you?”

Sam shot him a partially terrified look. “How did you know that?”

John just smiled and closed his eyes as well. “I know a few people in the First Continental Congress. Don’t worry, I’m not going to out you to the British. I hate those bastards too.”

Sam seemed to calm down a little and nodded. “Well, you’d be right. As does my cousin, John Adams.” 

They sat in silence for around an hour before he took the reins and snapped them to make the horse go. John sat up again and watched the trees and several small buildings and houses pass by for a while. Several hours passed and there were thankfully no incidents. His stomach started to growl and he silently cursed himself for not coming prepared. Oh well, they’d be there in a few more hours. He could wait until then. 

December 31st at 2030. Richmond, Virginia:

Samuel stopped again and handed John a piece of bread before eating one himself. “Apologies for all the stopping. I’ll make sure you get to where you need to be on time.” He then lit a candle and put it in a lamp cage.

John gladly accepted it and ate. “Thank you, and it’s not a problem.”

Sam smiled a little, though it faltered when he heard other voices. He immediately started moving again. “We should be there within 2-3 hours. Try to get some rest.” 

John finished eating and laid back down on the hay, closing his eyes. He wasn’t able to fall asleep due to being on edge. He silently prayed they wouldn’t be approached, but he wasn’t so lucky. He quickly shoved the letter in his boot and pretended to be asleep under a few of the sacks as a British soldier approached the now stopped cart.

“Where are you headed?”

Samuel tried to keep himself calm and turned to the soldier. “Alexandria, Virginia, sir. For trade.”  
The soldier peered into the carriage, noticing the sacks and nodded. “Very well, safe travels and don’t get yourself into any trouble.”

Sam nodded back and snapped the reins to start moving. Once they were far enough away he sighed in relief. John stayed down until they reached Mount Vernon a few hours later. He wasn’t risking being caught, interrogated, and possibly searched.

December 31st at 2300. Mount Vernon, Virginia:

Samuel stopped the cart in front of the mansion. “We’re here, John. Be safe.”

John stepped off and shook his hand. “Thank you again, and same to you.” He walked up to the door and knocked, pulling the letter out of his boot and waited as Sam took off.

Washington heard the knock and opened the door. “Come in, John Laurens correct?”

He nodded and stepped inside, scanning the parlor for his current love interest. “Yes, sir. You said Alexander is here?”

The general chuckled and led him into the kitchen. John ran up behind Alex and hugged him. “It’s been way too long!”

Alexander jumped at the suddenness of the hug and blushed. “Oh, hey John! Glad you could make it! I’ve missed you so much.” He turned and squeezed him hard. It had been at least two years since they’ve seen each other since he was going to school in New York and John lived in South Carolina with his father.

John let out a squeak and squeezed him back. “So how have you been? The last letter I received was about three months ago!”

Alex smiled and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Law school is actually going pretty well. Though Aaron Burr is also in the same school as me. That’s been fun.”

John kissed him back and rolled his eyes. “I can only imagine. Why do you think I broke up with his ass?”

Alex frowned and squished his cheeks. “You never did tell me why you did that.”

John sighed and pulled him to the sofa since everyone else was in the ballroom. “He was verbally abusive and would challenge anyone he hated to a duel. He did that to me one day, but I declined. I’m not about to die in some duel over something so incredibly stupid.”

Alexander was slightly shocked and was about to say something when Aaron Burr walked inside. 

“Thank you for the invitation, General. I hope that I can be of some assistance.” Burr hung up his coat and walked into the living room. “Oh, it’s you, Laurens. I’m surprised you were even invited. You’re not fit to be a soldier, you should go back to Papa and help the slaves with their work on his plantation.”

John stood up and threw a punch. “You can call me names, and insult me all you want. But you will leave those poor souls out of it! I’m working on helping them gain their freedom because unlike you, I will never own slaves! You and all the other slave owners should be ashamed of yourselves.”

Burr dodged the punch and sighed. “You really shouldn’t talk about the General in that way, Laurens.”

John grabbed his shirt and got in his face. “I’m not just talking about him. I’m talking about you, my father, Jefferson, and anyone else who does such a thing. Get a life, Aaron. I don’t even know why you’re here, but I wish you weren’t.”

Washington stepped into the room and crossed his arms. “Laurens, let him go. We’re not here to discuss the morality of slavery, we’re here to have fun and also discuss war plans. As you may be aware, we’re mere months away from a Revolution.”

John shoved Burr and sat back on the couch with Alex. “Fine, but only if Burr keeps his mouth shut about me and all that bullshit.”

Washington gave Burr a half pleading, half demanding look. “Aaron, stop acting like a child and leave John alone. I swear I don’t need fighting tonight or tomorrow.”

Aaron crossed his arms and walked off into the ballroom with everyone else, not wanting any part of this anymore. Alex pulled John into a hug and pet his hair. "Just try to ignore him alright?"

John leaned on him and nodded. "Alright, I suppose I'll do my best."

January 1st, 1775. 2400

Washington poured glasses of brandy for the few hundred people who came and held up his glass. "To a year of victory and good health."

Everyone repeated it and cheered as the clock hit midnight. Alexander smiled and pulled John into a long, and passionate kiss, which he returned. "Happy New Year, John."

"Happy New Year, Alexander."

Burr glared at them both bitterly and sat in the corner for the next hour. "John should still be mine..."


End file.
